The love of Harry and Lucy
by darkfeather13
Summary: This book is how Harry fell in love with a first year, Lucy. What happens when Harry asks for marriage? Plase read to find out! Please rate, comment and subscribe for more!


I was walking down the corridor with my friends, Scarlet and Riku. They were talking about taking me somewhere. Suddenly there was a bang and I was hit with a paralyzing spell. When I woke up I was gagged and bound really tightly to something.

"If you make one move I swear I will torture you until you die," That was Riku. I was a little nervous because I could feel not Riku's wand but Scarlet's wand tip against the side of my face. I suppose this was what they were talking about. There were other people to, I could sense them. As being one who never talks,I, Marie Lucy Potter, was the mortal enemy to most students. The only people who will and actually do put up with my speech problem were the ones who I guess are holding me hostage.

I struggled against the bonds, only to find my struggles grew weaker and weaker. Every time I moved Scarlet send a shock of pain through my body. I tried to scream but the gag was blocking out my voice even though I couldn't talk I could still scream my head off.

"What did I tell you?! Don't even think about trying it again you stupid wolf!" Riku screeched into my ear. I began to cry with fear and pain.

"I want to go home! I don't know these people anymore. Yet again I don't think they ever understood me no matter how hard I tried to make them realize." I thought.

"Baka! You know I don't tolerate that! Now, if you will stop crying and struggling I will take off the gag and maybe you try telling us what we want." Once again Riku said in my ear but it came out as a hiss. I stopped sobbing and moving but tears kept coming down my face in steady stream.

"P-p-p-p-please. Let me go home. I don't know you people. I never did. Why am I here? Where am I?" I stuttered my first words since the accident.

"Pft. You know very well who we are where you are and why. You defied the-" Scarlet started but Riku cut her off.

"Shut up! Scar, if you give away the secret, he will kill us both and Lucy," Riku told Scar.

"I really, really, really don't know you! I have no information for either of you!" I screeched.

"Scarlet, let me handle this," Riku said in a forcibly calm voice. "Alright. Lucy, just tell us all you know and then you can go without being harmed."

" I swear to God I don't know a single thing. Besides you'd both torture me before you even let me leave. I have something to tell you first. Please undo these ropes they are going to kill me before you even lay a wand on me," I said.

"What? Do you think we are stupid?! Undo the bonds and let you go skipping off? As if," Riku said astounded because of the two years she had known me I have not said a single word.

I grew more and more unsteady with every step Scarlet took towards me, her wand at the ready. Ready to curse me. Hurt me in every possible way imaginable.

"Now get ready for the most pain you have ever imagined," Scarlet murmured,"Crucio." Once she uttered the word I was screaming and screaming in agony. Suddenly images and memories were racing through my head. I almost forgot. Riku is in 5th year. She is already an expert at legillymency.

I was 5 years old. Being tortured. Greyback. Pain. Great pain. He was there. Lord Voldemort. Trying to persuade me to join him. Every time I refused greater pain was inflicted. First year at hogwarts. The hat screeched Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was there. I was being lifted into the air-.

"NO! You are not watching that!" I managed to choke out in between sobs. I am not going to let some pureblood prat,(even if she is a prefect), make me relive the most terrible things that has happened to me.

"Oh please. That was the best time of my entire life," Draco Malfoy said as he walked out of the shadows. I'm officially freaked out now.

"Please, I will do anything to be released. Please. Trust me. I have never told a lie in my entire life. I really need to stretch. Please untie me and I will sit down on the chair and you can do anything you wish to me and I will tell you and I will do anything for you," I pleaded. Draco and Scar heard this but it was directed at Riku.

"Well, if you do anything I will let you out on a chair. But, you will still have to be tied down," Riku told me,"But, first you must swear upon your life that you will behave sit in the chair and do anything and everything we tell you to do. Yes that includes Draco. If you break any of these rules you die the most painful and a slow death."

"Okay I agree to all of the rules and yes I will fall asleep and yes just do whatever you want to me," I said without showing any regret in my voice but knowing that if I did fall asleep I would die.

Riku cut the bonds and I collapsed on the floor, my body weak from the ropes cutting into my flesh and the torture inflicted by Scar. I lay on the floor for a few minutes. Within those few moments I was out cold. Exhausted from the pain.

When I woke up I was bound to a chair even tighter than before. Well, I guess this is better than standing, so I didn't complain. Just hopefully I don't look like an idiot.

"Now that you've gotten your wish and said we could do anything...Just tell us where they are,truthfully, and no more pain. If you tell the truth we will let you go," Riku said, "If you refuse to join us there will be more pain to come. If you are with the order, the da, or the creature army we will either kill you or keep you as a servant."

By now I'm scared to death. I don't want to admit that I'm with Dumbledore's army or the creature army. If they show me their mark I might just pass out again.

"Tell us who your with. NOW!" Scarlet practically shouted the last bit in my face. This shocked me greatly because they already know who I'm with.

"Scarlet you know who I'm with and I'm not saying it. There is no possible way that I am joining the dark side, no matter how many cookies you have," I said in my sweetest voice.

"Well then, I see your not easy to break, but you broke so easily at school. What happened there ,Marie? Since your not going to answer truthfully, we will let you go. But, we will be tracking you, following your every move. If we found out you have lied to us, we will hunt you down and bring you right back here where it all started 7 years ago," Riku said.

"Don't call me Marie! I know a place where you'll never find me," I said with a hint of madness in my voice.

Someone came up behind me and gagged and blindfolded me. I think Riku or Scarlet cut the bonds and I stood up so fast that my head spun. I felt something tighten around my throat, like a rope that was going to kill me, but this wasn't rope. I think it was some sorta cloth. My hands were jerked behind me and tied behind my back, like I was being arrested. I tried to run something held me back and was choking me. My breath was coming out in sharp gapses, well, as sharp as breaths could get with some material around my throat.

"Get up,MUDBLOOD! Get up or I might just have to hex you," Riku said. I don't understand why she called me a mudblood whatever that means. I didn't bother getting up but I did struggle which resulted in a bloody nose,(I could feel the steady flow of blood down my face), a heavily bruised stomach and back, and probably a sprained or broken foot.

When I woke up I was in my dormitory. Everyone was watching me like a snake about to strike.

"What? Do I scare you like this?" I asked Lavender Brown.

"You need to go to the hospital wing, Lucy," Lavender told me.

"I'm fine! I don't need to go anywhere! Alright!?" I shouted at all the girls looking at me. I'm in my second year at Hogwarts and everyone except Dumbledore treated me like I was 5 years old, "Just stop treating me like I'm a five year old! I'm sick of it!" I looked out the window and saw Riku on her broom looking in on what I was doing.

Lavender helped me up to the hospital wing.

"Now what happened here, Miss. Potter? A broken foot, broken nose, bruises everywhere," Madame Pomfrey asked me.

"Nothing," I told her. I was afraid since Riku had indeed kept her word and Scarlet was staring at me across the room. I didn't even realize that Lavender had let go of my shoulder and Madame Pomfrey pushed me gently down onto one of the beds.

Once Madame Pomfrey and Lavender left the ward Scarlet motioned for me to open the window and let her in. Scarlet, Riku and Draco flew in through through the window.

"Well, nice to know that you've kept your promise, sooooo, we'll just keep an eye on you for a while longer. My last warning join us now or regret it later," Draco told me, "Join us or die."

"I'll join you. I'm only joining because it's a life or death matter," I said.

"Wise decision, Lulu," Riku told me. Butterflies fluttered inside me, "We'll be back soon with the Dark Lord to make it official. That is if he accepts you. Bye for now Lucy."

"Yea, see ya," I replied. My vision was all hazy. I was really afraid because the Dark Lord and I have not seen hide nor hair of each other for 7 years! I just hope he accepts me now since I refused the last time.

~Later in the Gryffindor common room~

"Well done Riku, Scarlet and Draco. I think we have new Death Eater. Riku, go get Potter, Draco, go get the other Potter. Let's see if he cooperates," Said Lord Voldemort.

"LUCY! Get up!" Riku shouted in my ear. Luckily, all the other girls were asleep.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout. Actually I've been up because my back hurts thanks to someone," I practically growled 'someone' because Riku knew who that someone is.

"I need your wand," Riku said.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Safety precautions. There a quite a few more I'm afraid," Riku answered.

"What if I don't give you my wand?" I asked skeptically.

"Then I'll have to use force to get it," With that I gave Riku my wand and put my trust in her, which in anyone else's opinion would be a very bad choice. With my wand Riku conjured ropes, which bound me tightly and Riku snapped her fingers and the ends of 2 cords flew into her and.

"What?! Again!? Your kidding, right?" I screeched.

"No, I'm not kidding. Now shut up," And with that a wad of harsh rope tightened around my mouth, gagging me. Plus the rope was so tight my head felt like it weighed nothing.

"My Lord, here she is,"Riku told Voldemort. Riku let the ropes fall and I fell to the floor, landing expertly on my feet as best I could without falling over.

"Well, well, Lucy, it's been what 7 years now? I had great joy watching your recent attempts to escape my 3 best death eaters. Riku, ungag her and give me her wand. Let's see how long she lasts before she cracks and spills even her darkest secrets," Voldemort said. Harry looked at me with surprise. I am his sister. I thought. Why did I betray him and everyone in the DA and the creature army?

"I'm not telling you anything," I told Voldemort as I looked into his snakelike face, into those horrible eyes. He is about to use my own wand against me, I thought.

"Well Marie, we'll see about that now won't we?" I flinched as he said my name, "Soon you will belong to me. Whether or not you become a death eater you will be my slave for as long as you live. But now, you are mine. No more right's, no more choices, everything is up to me now," Voldemort said eagerly.

"NO!" Harry shouted, "Take me instead, not Lucy. Lucy, I love you. If we survive, and when your old enough will you marry me?" I was so shocked that I didn't even realize that I had broken the ropes and was running towards Harry. No one ever said that they love me no one. Let alone ask me to marry them.

"Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes! But Harry, we can't marry, we're brother and sister," I said with tears of joy fading into tears of fear and pain.

"No. We're not. There's a muggle family with the last name Potter and a wizard family with the last name Potter. So we're not related in any way shape or form,"

"Enough puppy love. Scarlet, take Lucy away. Draco, take Harry. Put them on the couch's and sit with them. Scarlet, do something about Lucy. She's bound to fight. Draco, don't let him even make one move or he will be blown to bits. He won't fight. Not yet anyway," Voldemort was talking directly to Scarlet and Draco. I struggled franticly against Scarlet whimpering every time she slapped my face. Harry just sat there, frozen with shock. After about 20 minutes of struggling I lay on the couch weak and exhausted, my face stinging. I was just laying there with my head an Scarlet's lap and she was stroking my long, red, hair. I was once again tied with the same spell that Riku had used and was gagged and blindfolded. I don't quite know what happened next.

My eyes fluttered open but all I saw was black. Pure black. I closed my eyes and the blindfold was taken off. I was still laying on the couch with my head on Scarlet's lap. She was still stroking my hair. Once I realized the blindfold was taken off I started struggling. Bad choice. Scarlet stopped stroking my hair.

"You know what Lucy? When you were in first year you never fought you always did what you were told. What happened to that Lucy, huh?" Scarlet murmured in my ear. She pushed me back up and slapped my face again. And again. And again. And again.

If I stop struggling and be a good girl like I'm supposed to maybe I won't get hurt. I thought. My body went limp and I stopped moving and in that instant Scarlet stopped slapping my face. There. I thought. That works now, Lucy, just behave and be a good girl and do what Scarlet, Riku and Draco tell you what to do. It may save Harry's life but most likely, not my life.

"Now that's the Lucy I know. I'm going to take off the bonds, but you must stay calm and don't move a muscle. I'm terribly sorry but the gag must stay on so you don't wake the castle up," Scarlet said quite loud, "Good Lucy. Now sit up and don't move. I'm going to leave you with Riku and Draco for a bit. And I don't want to hear a word against you, Lucy dear." The bonds fell off me and I sat up like Scarlet said. Harry must have been sent back up to his dorm. Voldemort had left too.

"Wake up! Get up Lucy," Someone was shaking me violently. I looked up and saw Riku standing there. Draco was there too. His wand was against my cheek. Since Scarlet tied my hands behind my back before she left I could do absolutely nothing and I couldn't scream. I struggled franticly and found that Scarlet was back. She slapped my face and I stopped struggling.

"Lucy! What did I say?! Well, I suppose leaving wasn't the best thing in world, but I know that your safe and Draco didn't hurt you," Scarlet said pushing me up, but she did it gently this time. She sat back down on the couch and put my head on her lap again, "I'm sorry to say but you might be stuck like this for a while longer." I couldn't stand this any longer. This was worse than torture. Enough of being good girl Hermione Granger. I started struggling again. This was the hardest that I have struggled in my life. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. I started crying and Scarlet stopped slapping me and I stopped moving.

"Patrificus totalus! There. She's still and not moving. She won't and can't make a peep," Draco said, but at that moment I started whimpering, "Oh for the love of God! Will you just SHUT UP for once!? Silencio!" Draco had said another spell. This time I really couldn't make a sound or move.

"There. Draco lift the full body bind but leave the silencing charm on please," Scarlet said a sweet voice that only mean pain for me. I began to struggle again. More ropes were conjured out of thin air. But this time a wooden chair appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucy, please sit on the chair. I think the couch is much to comfortable," Scarlet said. I tried to say no way but because of the silencing charm and the gag I couldn't make a sound.

I got up and walked resolutely to the chair and sat down. The moment I sat down the ropes started wrapping me from the neck down to the tips of my toes. Considering I am in my nightgown this is very I mean very uncomfortable. The chair was as tall as Lord Voldemort himself. The ropes then started to make it's way up around my body again making a second layer of restraint. When I thought the ropes couldn't get any tighter they started to creep up my neck and then up my face until there was nothing showing of me. There are only slits for me to see out of and a little hole in front of my nose so I could breath. The ropes continued this process until they were so tight that I couldn't move a centimeter, let alone see the rise and fall of body as I breathed. Well by now the ropes had covered up my nose, leaving no little hole for me to breath from, my eyes, all I could see was black, and my ears, even though the ropes were very tight I could still hear.

"Now I don't think you will be a problem anymore will you Lucy? I think a couple days in there will do you good. Draco, go to the lake and get a huge amount of water. I think enough to cover her entire body all the way up to the top of her head," Scarlet was talking to both me and Draco.

All of a sudden the ropes changed to heavy metal they pressed down on my fragile body that I think they broke something.

"Here. The water is in that barrel,"Draco said to Scarlet.

"I'm going to be watching her and doing every thing else. You two, go get sleep," That was order not a request coming from Riku.

Riku lifted the chair with me tied to it with her wand and placed it gently into the barrel of water. Water flooded my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. Though the water made a very good barrier, I could hear the thumps of a hammer against nails. Soon the water became too much for me to bear and I blacked out completely.

~3 Days later~

I awoke on the couch, dripping wet, starving and cold.

"Your awake! It's about time you woke up, too," Scarlet said. I sat right up and backed away as far as possible from Scarlet. Harry was there too.

"Lucy-" Harry began but I cut him off.

"How did you not notice that I was gone for-" I faltered because I had forgotten where I was, how long and I was gone, and most importantly who I was. "Who are you?"

"Are those the after effects of being tied to a chair with chains and being dropped in icy water." Harry asked Scarlet.

"Yes. Knowing because that happened to me when I first became a Death Eater," Scarlet replied to Harry in a monotone.

"Wait. Wait. Hold it. Now, Lulu, you did what now?" Harry asked me.

"Sorry. But I don't know who I am. You are Harry Potter. Yes, I know that. I just want to know who I am and why I was tied to a chair and dropped in icy water," I said, mainly speaking to Scarlet.

"You are Marie Lucy Potter. 2nd year. Gryffindor house, Hogwarts. 3 days ago I asked you to marry me. And you said Yes. Apparently you also just became a Death Eater," Harry told me. Comprehension dawned on me and I suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the past week or so.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Would you rather I die?" I asked Harry. Harry looked aghast at the thought of me dieing.

"No of course not." Harry said.

I started to feel more comfortable around Scarlet now that I know that she is trying to protect me. I fell asleep on the couch. I awoke on my bed with the covers tucked in around me. Thanks Scarlet. I thought.

"The giant wars brought terrible fate to the people and the giants," Professor Binns droned on the next day. History of magic is easily always the most boring class ever. Somehow I always fall asleep in his class,(I'm never worried that I'll fail, Hermione Granger keeps all of her notes.).

After classes finished I changed into my bathing suit. Because I was unnaturally skinny my suit was dropping off of my skin but I easily fixed that. I walked out of the common room and Seamus whistled at me. I walked out to the lake. It was the middle of October, and the girls looked at me in shock and disgust.

I dived in the lake and started doing butterfly. Just wait till break. Just wait till Christmas break. I told myself. It was during then, that I would do at least 15 races over break.

Butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke, freestyle. I repeated this pattern until Harry came out with a towel and a mug of hot chocolate.

"OI!" Harry roared so I could hear him through the water, "Lulu! Come on out. I got something special for you!"

"Coming Harry," I shouted back at him. I was excited to see him, "Hi."

"You look cold. How long have you been out here?" Harry asked me.

"Couple hours I think. Have the girls gone in yet?"

"Yup. Here." Harry handed me the hot chocolate and wrapped me up in the towel.

"Thanks Harry. Why did you come out here anyway? It's freezing cold for you, I bet." I told and questioned him.

"No. It's fine." Harry walked with his arm around my shoulder.

All is back to normal. I though. Well, almost normal.

~5 years later~

It's been 5 years since I last saw Lord Voldemort. Harry and I have gotten married.

~Ding Dong~

"Harry, I got the door!" I shouted across the room. I opened the door and none other than Riku, and Scarlet were standing on the doormat, "Come in, come in. Harry! They're here!"

"We have bad news," Riku said.

~The end~


End file.
